This application is for partial support of the 2002 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire on June 16-21, 2002. The title of the conference is "Molecular Mechanisms and Regulation of Lipoprotein Metabolism." This international conference will focus on important new developments in lipoprotein metabolism, particularly in those areas that impact on human metabolic disease and the development of atherosclerotic vascular disease. Basic molecular and cell biological studies and in vivo studies in humans and animal models will be presented. Topics will include high density lipoprotein metabolism, cholesterol transport, insulin resistance, nuclear receptors, and the application of genomics. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. HDL Apolipoprotein Structure-Function 2. Genetics and In Vivo Regulation of HDL Metabolism and Reverse Cholesterol Transport 3. Niemann Pick C Disease and Intracellular Trafficking of Cholesterol 4. Reverse Cholesterol Transport 5. Insulin Resistance and Hyperlipidemia 6. Nuclear Receptors and Lipoprotein Metabolism 7. Lipid Metabolism in the Brain 8. Genomics and the Study of Lipid Metabolism 9. Keynote Speaker: H. Bryan Brewer This conference will be a major vehicle for the presentation and integration of the latest developments in lipoprotein and lipid metabolism. Emphasis will be placed on in-depth presentations and thorough discussions of new, largely unpublished studies. Important aims of the Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism are to include the diversity of qualified professionals and to foster interactions among young investigators, post-doctoral fellows, graduate students, and senior investigators.